This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this proposal is to build research capacity in the state of Kentucky by establishing a research program that is competitive at the RO1 level of federal funding. The project is designed to understand mechanisms of transcription elongation control and their evolution.